The daughters of Steven
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Blue... Yellow... White... They were so full of regret for their past actions regarding Pink and Steven. But when an opportunity to not only help Steven, but in a way atone for their past mistakes, shows itself, they grab it and pass their torches to others, who hopefully won't make the same mistakes as them. (Future AU) (Collab with Atarya QueenofEgypt)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is ANOTHER diamond story, with OC's. **

**But VERY different.**

**I'll let you read on!**

* * *

_Steven, Everyone believes in  
Everyone believes in Steven_

_All across the universe_

_Ever compassionate_

_Can you imagine it_

_Even through out all our worst_

_Hybrid Father of new Diamonds_

_Human Grand-children of Rose_

_Our redemption  
Sacrifice the solution  
Three new gems that love and grow_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Tale of Steven's Daughters_

* * *

Steven and Connie had tried for years, but gave up trying naturally trying because it just wasn't working.

Seeing this predicament, the diamonds offered to help, but they needed something in return, something only Steven could do.

Now, that's not to say Connie was completely on board with this at first, after all Steven was her husband, and the Diamonds, well they had their flaws.

But she finally agreed, the desire growing to great.

Spinal at first wasn't too sure about it, but when she learned that the new humans would be eager to play when they got a little older, she was more than eager for the coming humans.

The Diamonds weren't really as prepared for this as they had thought they were, but they dealt with it anyways, in whatever ways they could.

* * *

For Blue, that was sitting in her extraction pool nearly all day, it was the only way to really keep her mind off of things.

"So... You wanted to see me?" Connie asked, dipping her feet into the smaller sized pool, which the shrunken Diamond was sitting in.

Blue cracked open an eye, and let a small smile tug up at the corners of her lips. "Ah, Connie...! I did, and I wanted to ask you something. Regarding..." She didn't finish, as well, the whole thought of it was still uncomfortable.

"Oh... What is it that you need then?" The dark toned human asked, looking with slightly concerned eyes at the diamond who was moving herself closer.

"I... Well..." She took in a deep breath and tried to steady herself. "I don't want them to know about me... At all... All the things I've done... it's unforgivable and it's not something they deserve to know... not my name... not what I've done..."

"But you've done some good things too!" The human said, a bit worried as to how that topic would be handled when the growing humans got older.

"But not good enough to atone for my mistakes... Please... if that is the only thing I ever ask I be done where I tamper with their lives... I don't want to be apart of it... I just can't..."

"But what about Yellow and White? If they know about them, how will we explain them and not explain you?" Connie asked, looking with confusion to the solemn Diamond.

"We've all talked about it and... None of us want them to know about us... I mean, I kidnapped Gregory. Yellow tried to crush Steven. White took out his gem! We just... that's too much of a burden to be put on a child... and we don't want them to feel guilty for the things we've done, like Steven felt for some of the things Pink did..." Blue sighed, sinking lower into the pool, to where only her nose and upper head stuck out.

Connie sighed and thought about it. Her logic was good, and her heart seemed to be in the right place, but that still didn't mean that her child didn't deserve to know her. "But what if they ask about you?"

"...tell them only what they need to know... nothing more..."

* * *

Steven and Connie didn't quite like the Diamonds terms, and they both had their grievances with it, but they were set in their minds, this was the only thing they wanted done for their children.

They agreed, with much reserved doubts, Steven positive something awful would come from keeping this a secret, as his mother's secrets had.

But time was expired, and now they were on their last breaths.

With the softest look she could give, White took up Yellow's left hand in her right, and Blue's right in her left and gave each a reassuring squeeze and glance. There was a silent nod, and they each took in a deep, tranquil breath.

White was the first one to let out a harmonious note, her boy glowing to a blinding point, followed by Yellow and lastly Blue, their voices mingling and basking the room till every molecule was covered with song and their light.

And at the final feverish note, they burst in a bright burning ball of colored light, the diamonds disappearing and being replaced by three new, yet similar forms.

The first, where White had been, she was pale, pale like cream, or fresh snow, with soft ice blonde hair that swirled around her head in tight springs, spilling over the cushion around her. Her eyes were smart, a smart silver blue, wide and taking in the new world. She didn't cry, and she didn't bawl, only whimpered softly at the change of her atmosphere, looking around at all the strange familiar things. She knew them, somehow, from somewhere, but she couldn't place it in her infant state.

The second, where Yellow had once lain, she had darker skin, but not quite mocha, and her face was screwed in a furious scream as she protested the sudden change, her tiny fists striking nothing but trying to do so. Her hair, it was brunette, not dark like Steven's but not as light as Greg's.

The third, laying in the same spot Blue had rested, blinked teary eyes and cried softly, hiccupping here and there, her deep blue eyes full of fright and confusion at the blinding change. She had a scalp full of midnight sea, waving and crashing down her face. Her skin was a similar hue to Steven's, and she looked around trying to figure out what had happened, why everything had gone from warm and dark, to bright and cold.

Connie and Steven hesitantly moved onto the cushion and each scooped up a child, Connie hold the second, and Steven the first and third held in his arms. The daughter of White and Blue became quieter, and the ice blonde looked up at Steven with those smart, intelligent eyes and reached up, making a noise of content. The child of Blue let out another hiccup and nestled herself closer to the warmth.

The child of Yellow still remained furious, not even having cracked open to look at her 'mother'.

* * *

**This is a collab between Atarya and me!**

**We hope you like this and please review but no flames! Flames suck!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Also, what do you think he names will be for these girls? Review your guesses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this has 250+ views so far! Nice! That's awesome!**

**Also thanks for following!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

**Soundwave's Cassette Store**

** ChaCha07 **

**InuyashaFanGirl16**

** Joseoma2050 **

**SmallBlueTiger **

**alphabacon34**

**jimjon7 **

**And to answer Reviews! My favorite part!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt - _Katherine... Elizabeth... and Laura. Update soon my friend and thank you for giving me credit._**

**Don't spoil it! And of course, I will update it, and you're welcome!**

**InuyashaFanGirl16 -_Angry baby Yellow!_**

**Sort of, in a way it's Yellow, but it's not. Please read on to see more of this frustrating little girl and her antics.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_That's right I heard the story_

_Don't yet know how it ends_

_Gee I can't wait to meet my new friends_

_That's right I heard the story_

_Can't wait to see how it ends_

_What will they think about me_

_What will they think_

_What will they play with me_

_What will we play_

* * *

_Chapter 2: New friends_

* * *

For a bit Steven and Connie sat, calming down the three new lives, and trying to think of names for them.

They'd only given it a small bit of thought, and had ensured they had something for each, something in the colors according to the diamonds resting on their forms.

They'd quietly discussed names and had decided on them. Kathrine, Erica, and Laura. Something about the names just seemed to fit the three girls.

Both Kathrine and Laura were sleeping in their father's arms, while Erica sat awake, staring at him with her crisp amber eyes, like leaves during the fall, she seemed to be taking in the detail of everything, yet she couldn't totally see much.

In her infant state, Erica knew something wasn't right, wasn't right how things looked, how things felt, like she was something far more powerful but wasn't. It was confusing, and her lips pursed as she stared around at the people around her.

"She really looks like Yellow... Acts like her too..." Steven said lowly, tenderly gazing into her sharp eyes, but having to break the piercing stare.

"Yeah. I just hope she isn't as militant as Yellow, it really drained her being like that." Connie responded, tenderly brushing some of the chocolate hair behind a small ear, causing the girl to snap her gaze to her.

* * *

Spinel twisted her fingers, untwisted them, and continued to wait anxiously.

When the door finally opened, and Steven ushered her in, she was quite tense as if at one moment she might snap.

Her raspberry eyes stared curiously at the three sleeping girls, each one equally looking like Steven and yet so similar to the Diamonds.

"...They... they're so tiny..." She murmured, one arm reaching over the barrier of the crib siding to dangle over above the eldest, who let her eyes flutter open softly and gaze at the pink gem, who she knew, but she didn't know her. Her hands reached up and grasped the finger, looking at it quizzically.

"All babies are. That's Kathrine, then there's Erica and Laura. They already seem to be a lot like the diamonds, in at least how they act." The curly haired man responded, gazing at the tiny girls who were his flesh and blood.

* * *

The first time the three girls met their grandparents was a week later, all their eyes sharp and clear looking at the new faces and the few things they had with them.

Priyanka wasn't entirely sure about the entire thing just like Connie had been at the beginning, but was willing to give it a try, just like she'd given in on her daughter going to space originally.

The children were introduced to their grandparents, and were given gifts from them as well. Greg's were more or less musically oriented, since he knew from personal experience that the diamonds had a like music and so had Steven, so the gifts seemed fitting. For the blonde, she got a baby toy that would play soft music and something close to classical. For the brunette, she got something that had more up-tempo music. And lastly for the ebony haired baby, she got one similar to the eldest's.

From the Mahashenwarn's they were each given a stuffed toy, a _safe_ stuffed toy, a Teddy bear, a stuffed Lion, and plush pony.

Each girl was either unsure of the toy, or absolutely taken with them. Erica, she was already showing signs that she would be a trouble maker as she made a growling noise and flopped her toy in the face of Kathrine repeatedly.

* * *

As they got older, the personalitys they'd shown since birth became even more evident.

It was Spinel's turn to babysit the six month old's, who were playing on the floor with blocks, their stuffed toys, or any of the other things they had to play with, and it was true, their parents had spoiled them just a little bit.

The Pink gem was playing Peek-a-boo with Laura, who looked around for the gem each time she disappeared. The first time it was done, the little girl almost broke down crying, but she didn't because the jester revealed herself, making the girl giggled and grasp her fingers.

Erica was building with blocks, but stopped, and tossed one towards her eldest sister. The silver eyed girl gave a whimper, but didn't cry, she'd gotten used to her younger sister's antics in a way.

Displeased at the minimal reaction, the brunette crawled over to the other, and gave a shriek, tackling the palest of them to the floor and effectively squishing her. The eldest squealed and groaned trying to wriggle free, but that only satisfied the golden princess even more.

"Hey now, Autumn, you can't just be mean like that. being mean is well, mean." Spinel chided, picking the growling girl up in her hands and dangling her in front of her upside down face. Erica kicked her feet and growled, tiny hands trying to swat the gem that was just too far away.

Spinel stuck out her tongue and pulled a goofy face. "C'mon, smile!"

The brunette growled again and continued her protests, growling out what would have probably been a curse had she been able to talk. Yes, she was far too much like Yellow.

"Ok, cranky britches, timeout, I gave ya a chance, but ya gotta start being nice."

With that said the pyrite princess was deposited in a box, marked 'timeout jail' effectively by Peridot, that was just tall enough to where she couldn't pull herself out.

Laura gave a sound of displeasure at her sister's tousle, and her lower lip trembled, eyes watering.

"S'ok prairie berry, she's not gone just pouting. And Katherine is fine too." Spinel said softly, resuming the game of peekaboo quickly.

Erica shrieked furiously and Katharine glared at her her eyes and gem glowing faintly her sister pounding the walls in frustration.

* * *

**so yeah took me a while to update and if this goes anywhere I might do a time skip further on because that's all I remember. **

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:so many questions_

* * *

_Sixteen years later _

Katherine could be said to be a carbon copy of White diamond, aside from her curly blonde hair which had gotten lighter in recent years. She enjoyed many of the same things as White as well, aside from being isolated, that was the one thing she couldn't stand. She always dressed properly and formally never once wearing anything scandalous.

Erica looked nothing like Yellow diamond aside from her piercing golden eyes. She had messy long brown hair which was always in a tangled braid, piercing all along the side of her ears, a nose ring and a belly button ring, most of which she had peirced herself. She dressed similar to her grandfather in his rock and roll days, being the only granddaughter with a love for his music.

And Laura, she was so much like Steven, but far quieter and shyer than her father. She looked and dressed like Blue diamond without even trying. She loved spending time with her mother and even considered a similar career path as Connie.

But as they grew so did their powers, but as their powers grew so did their questions.

Why don't we look like mom?

How come our gems are different from yours daddy?

Why are our eyes weird?

The questions continued to mount up like that on and on until finally Steven broke and had a pink moment. "Because you're diamonds!"

The three girls blinked and stared at their father with various emotions.

Kathrine trembled and softly asked. "You mean those gem matriarchs that gave themselves up at the beginning of era 3...?" She didn't quite know how to take the news and it definitely wasn't what she was expecting but she only wanted to know why they were so different from Connie not whatever Steven had just shared.

Steven panted and tried to calm down but that was increasingly difficult considering that he had just shared a secret which never should have been kept.

Laura tried not to cry but it was increasingly difficult considering that the person she was so close to and called mom for so many years wasn't actually her mother. "...that's not funny daddy...mom is our real mom isn't she...? Isn't she Erica?"

Erica growled and shook with anger. "I knew it! I knew she wasn't! Who were they?! Tell me who my mother was!"

"What does it matter Erica?! You've always been frustrated with mom so why do you care? If they were diamonds like pink then that means that they don't exist anymore!" Katherine snapped her own temper blooming in response to her sister's.

So imagine what a sight Connie came home to.

Erica screaming at Katherine and Steven who each screamed back. Steven being pink and larg. Laura bawling at the kitchen table then running and hugging Connie.

"It's not true is it? That you aren't really our mother?" Laura shook and held tight looking up into Connie's eyes with big watery blue eyes.

"You told them?!" Connie asked aghast.

The group of fighting family turned and looked at her and Erica saw red. She didn't do anything but the way her Aurora flared and how she stomped up to her room was a good indicator of how furious she was.

"I snapped ok? They kept asking and asking and I didn't know what else to say! I told them we shouldn't have kept this a secret! But nobody ever listens to Steven! Nobody! Ever!" Steven ranted running his hands through his hair.

* * *

Erica paced in her room, running her hands through her hair and trying to wrap her head around the information given to her.

Connie wasn't her mother.

She knew that since forever but to actually be right? That's not something you know how to respond to.

Her phone rang and Erica jumped scrambling for it and answering. "What's up, Trudy?"

"_It's Mr. Universe. We were at a gig and he just fell over. How soon can you be to Sin city? _"

"I'll be there in half an hour." Was all Erica said before rushing out of her room, glaring at her family before warping off to the closest point.

"Oh well that's just great!" Steven said sarcastically, gesturing to the warp.

Connie was about to have a rebuttal but her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi Connie. I tried reaching Steven but his phone must be off or something._" Sadie said, Connie having put her on speakerphone.

"No it was one of Erica's tantrums." Connie sighed.

"_Ah. Well you need to get to Sin City as soon as you guys can._"

"Why?" Steven asked skeptically.

"_It was Greg. We were in the middle of setting things up for tonight and he just passed out. The doctors think it could be a heart attack or stroke. We won't know until the blood results are done.__" _Sadie explained, sounding shaken.

"We'll be there soon. Thanks Sadie." Connie said. Grabbing her car keys both of her remaining daughters followed, while Steven stayed frozen in the kitchen.

"Granddad will be alright...right?" Laura softly asked as they solemnly got in the car.

Connie could only respond with I don't know because she didn't. Greg was starting to push his seventies and they begged him to stop touring but it was his passion and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Erica ran from the warp pad and into the City, trying to find the hospital that Trudy had given her directions to.

She had to see him before he got worse because he was the only one she trusted and knew to make sense of it.

* * *

**Time skip. Check. **

**Dramatic teenage girl outbursts. Check. **

**Elderly issues. Check. **

**Cliffhanger. Check. **

**Reviews... hmm nothing yet. **

**So will Greg pull through? **

**And what will Steven's daughters do with this information now that they have it? **

**I am sorry for the huge time skip and I might go back later and adjust it but not right now because I have an amazing idea for this. **

**Review please **


End file.
